


coffee spills

by Argentina



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: “Aw, shit!” Alex yells, reaching out with his tray in an attempt to catch his coffee cup, or at least contain the contents of his before everything went tumbling to the table.He doesn’t succeed, naturally, because life just hates him like that. The entire universe is against him, he’s established this conclusion a long time ago. He just didn’t think it hated him this much.The aforementioned coffee cup falls sideways onto the wooden tabletop, and Alex picks it up as soon as possible, setting it upright before running over to the counter to grab a few napkins. He comes back, scrubbing away at the table, because the one person sitting there doesn’t seem too amused.





	coffee spills

**Author's Note:**

> math sucks, y'all
> 
> today's prompt: "aw, shit"  
prompts from https://magicalbluelightning.tumblr.com/

“Aw, shit!” Alex yells, reaching out with his tray in an attempt to catch his coffee cup, or at least contain the contents of his before everything went tumbling to the table.

He doesn’t succeed, naturally, because life just hates him like that. The entire universe is against him, he’s established this conclusion a long time ago. He just didn’t think it hated him this much.

The aforementioned coffee cup falls sideways onto the wooden tabletop, and Alex picks it up as soon as possible, setting it upright before running over to the counter to grab a few napkins. He comes back, scrubbing away at the table, because the one person sitting there doesn’t seem too amused.

Thomas looks up at him, mildly entertained, watching him suffer in the pressure of getting everything cleaned up. Alex narrows his eyes at him, which just evokes a smirk from the taller man.

Thomas has his laptop picked up in his hands, raised a few inches above the table. It’s plugged into the outlet on the nearest wall, and everyone knows that electronic devices and anything containing H2O do not go together.

“Are you done?” Thomas asks when Alex crumples his mess of napkins into a ball and tosses it in the general direction of the trash, surprised when he makes it in.

“Yeah. Can we just get to work now? I don’t want to have to spend more time here than necessary. Just the thought of being in a group with you is bad enough,” Alex retorts, sighing and plopping down on a chair.

Thomas shrugs. “You’re the one who made this more complicated than it needs to be just by spilling coffee.”

“Shut it,” Alex mumbles, reaching over for the coffee cup and bringing it up to his lips to finally drink it.

Thomas chuckles, shaking his head. He types away on his laptop, knowing that it’ll probably be a few more hours until he gets to leave this place. It’s hard to be productive when you have someone countering you on everything you say, but it’s all cool, because that person is Hamilton.


End file.
